Enclosed cartons with dispensing features have been used in the past. Many of these cartons include article dispensers defined by lines of disruption such as tear lines, cuts, score lines, and fold lines. A dispenser may be removable from, or hingedly attached to, a carton to create an opening from which articles can be removed from the carton. Many such dispensers provide inadequate access to articles within the cartons, unnecessarily weaken the cartons when opened, and/or allow inadvertent escape of articles from the cartons.